1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a tennis racket comprising a string arrangement located within a plane and arranged in a racket head formed of a sectional rod and serving as a tensioning frame, an open frog zone adjoining the racket head and being laterally delimited at both sides by the sectional rod, and a handle--in the longitudinal axis of the racket. In particular, the present invention relates to a racket having a weight of 320 to 410 grams, a length of 650 to 720 mm and a balance point being located at a distance of approximately 310 to 335 mm from the handle end or the handle front, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The weight of such a stringed tennis racket is actually in the range between 325 and 400 grams and its length is between 66 and 71 cm. The stringed area has a length of 250 to 380 mm in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the racket and a maximum width of 180 to 280 mm. This data refers to typical rackets for adults. Rackets for young people and children have dimensions for the length of the racket and for the balance point deviating to lower values and also a differing weight.